


By Your Side

by saltylikecrait



Series: Three is Better Than Two is Better Than One [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Even when Finn and Poe were sleeping, there was someone that was still watching over Rey.





	By Your Side

When she woke up, the room was quiet. She knew that the medics were nearby, but they were not aware that she was awake yet.

Rey wasn’t cold, and she wasn’t in pain. There was a slight twinge in her abdomen but nothing like the pain that shot through her body hours before. She guessed it probably had something to do with the painkillers she took before the surgery, but she wasn’t complaining.

Finn and Poe were not in the room with her. She couldn't feel them here in the Force, though her grip on it was faltering. Likely, it had to do with the medication. They had not been made her emergency contacts in the Resistance’s database yet, and with no familial ties to her, they were told to wait outside the recovery room. The thought of adding her partners to her records had not occurred to her. She had never had people to take care of her before.

But she knew of someone who wouldn’t let anything keep them outside.

Reaching the arm that wasn’t attached to an IV down to rest besides the hospital bed, she searched around for a familiar figure. “Bee?” she slurred. It was hard to talk.

A quiet _beep_ and the feeling of metal gently pressing against her hand confirmed her thoughts.

“Get someone?” she asked the droid.

She heard BB-8 roll away. A couple of minutes later – or at least, she guessed, her head was too fuzzy to make sense of time – a med droid showed up and started to ask her questions.

BB-8 returned to her side.

Rey answered the questions about her level of pain – a two, maybe a three. It was more discomfort than pain now. She ran her free hand down her abdomen and felt a large square bandaged covering the area over her bellybutton. 

Something had burst, from what she gathered. One moment, she thought she was experiencing bad cramps for her time of the month, the next thing she knew, she was on the floor of the _Falcon,_ clutching her abdomen in unbearable pain while Chewbacca went for help.

When the med droid left, BB-8 asked their own questions. Rey could not really follow their series of beeps and chirps, but she understood that BB-8 had been frightened for her. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” she told the little droid as she rested her hand on the dome of its head. “All right now, I think.”

Cooing, BB-8 was relieved. It had shocked her to meet a droid that was so devoted to those that were not its owner, and she loved BB-8 all the more for that. 

She slept until a human medic came to retrieve her and help her get dressed and situated into a wheelchair. The world went fuzzy again, and it seemed like the next time she blinked that she was in the waiting room where Finn and Poe were.

“How are you feeling?” Finn asked her. Poe was talking to the medic to receive instructions on her care. 

Rey was not used to having someone to care for her. 

“I’m okay,” she told him. “Brain’s a little… fuzzy.”

“But no pain?” That was his greatest concern.

She nodded her head. Talking was too hard right now.

The look of concern didn’t leave Finn’s face, but he seemed content with the answer for now. He looked next to the wheelchair and smiled at the orange and white droid.

“Hey buddy, we were wondering where you went off to.”

Poe and the medic looked over and smiled. 

“Your droid wouldn’t leave her side,” the medic explained. “They were actually the one to let us know when she woke up.”

Poe crouched on his knee and rubbed his hand over BB-8 rounded body. “You’re a real pal, Beebee-ate.”

BB-8 chirped and rocked back and forth like it was doing a cheerful dance in place. They wanted to be with Poe, and Finn, and Rey. Rey helped them on Jakku and was kind enough to fix their antenna now and then. The least BB-8 could do was watch over her while she was out of commission. 

When the four of them returned to their bunk, and got Rey situated, Finn and Poe discussed a mental checklist of what they needed still to help Rey’s recovery. The painkillers they gave her made her sleepy and she needed to be careful to not pull on the stitching. For the next couple of days, her abdomen would be swollen too. The gas they had to pump into her made her look like she was carrying – well – a BB unit droid on her front. 

Finn and Poe knew it would be hard to convince her otherwise, but Rey needed to take it easy for a while, even if she was feeling better.

BB-8 rolled over to the charge port closest to the bed and stayed there all night, moving their head every hour to make sure that everything was all right. 

Even when Finn and Poe were sleeping, there was someone that was still watching over Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so angry with everything that has come from _The Last Jedi_ and anger isn't helping my own recovery. Grr...


End file.
